To Brian
by dysfunctionalspirit
Summary: Ginny's out of school and has a family of new her own, but things aren't like what she has hoped for. So finally after putting up with it she decides to write a letter to her husband.


Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE SITUATION!**

AN: there's a bit of background in the AN at the bottem... sorry for any mistakes.. spelling or grammer.. I'm typing this in word pad..it's all i have on this computer and my other one doesnt have a modem so i can't go on the internet and since this is not my computer i cant download anything.. sorry. i'm in a pretty angsty mood right now and thats whats brought this out . . .

* * *

To Brian** Pawlak**

It doesnt matter what I do, or how I fell. All that matters is you . . . really that's all that has ever matter isn't it; you just did good at hiding until you knew that I wouldn't leave you. You knew that once I was pregnant, that I would never be able to leave you, didn't you?

You knew that I wanted kids, you knew that I want them to grow up with a family, because i felt so crouded in my own, like i could never be myself, and that i wanted my childern to be themselves, and still have both parents.

You knew that i hated confrontation, didn't you? You knew that I would do everything in my power to avoid it, didn't you? What did you do to me? I was starting to mend before I met you, before we moved in together. Sure i still got sad bout things, and yea they were from my past. I brough baggage with me, but i tried to keep it to myself, and not burden you or us with it, but you made me talk about it. I blame it on you, you know. If you hadn't been so "concerned" I never would've told you. I fell like your using it all against me.** EVERY. LAST. THING.**

Why? Is it that you hate me that much? Am I that bad of a girlfriend, or whatever i am?  
Your never around. I get that you have to work, I do. And i get that you have to go to class, really. I understand that you want to open your own buisness, therefor making class necessary.

But the time you aren't in class or at work all you do is go on that computer and talk to anyone you can on alamak some chat room, while you ignore me. Until you want a smoke and want me to come outside with you. atleast that is one thing i got you to do; smoke outside, I don't want our baby around somke. And for all i know your meeting someone on alamak like you did your last girlfriend. Or your sleeping. you stay up all night and sleep all day when you have a day off, and you know what i hate you for it. Or better yet you leave to go to some "guys" house to play guitar. Is that where you really go? Yea I know I use to never question you where you were going, but I'm inscure now; that or I want you to cheat on me so I have a 'good' reason to leave. I haven't made up my mind yet.

You get to do what ever you want to, whenever you want, because i never say anything it's the confrontation thing again but here I am, i don't get to sleep unless "our" baby is asleep or even eat unless said baby is happy, or else eat hearing/holding a fussy baby.

I heard a song on the radio that I think you should hear . . . i downloaded it for you after I heard it so you can listen to it . . . it's called _Love/Hate by: Kelly Roland_ here's some lines that i think you should pay attention to . . .

_"I am so in love, I am so in hate"  
"You get me so high, you get me so low"  
"You steeped on my feelings"  
"'Cause I've wasted so much time, love is all a lie"  
"It's useless to try and works things out, don't need all this stress, your not worth it"  
"I love to love you boy, and I love to hate you but I gotta let ya know, I got to let you go."_

I should've known. We're just too different, from two totally different worlds, backgrounds. I went to a bording school that focused on something TOTALLY different from your public schools. And NO I am not trying to rub me going to a bording school in your face . . . just stating. You would understand a bit better if you really knew who I am, where I come from but you always said, the past is the past thou you wanted to know about my past relationships. So you would never listen to me when i tried to tell you . . . so here I am stuck betweeen wanting a family and having a life with a my baby.

So, as you can tell I'm not home, it's not my home anymore, it's yours if you see it like that.  
If by some chance you wanna see yuor baby you know my email address . . . and we'll be in Londen. For now we'll be living at The Leaky Cauldron, it's on Main St. you have to look really closely or you'll miss it . . . it's like magic.

From Ginny **Weasley**

* * *

AN: i feel like i have to give you a bit of background on this one.. i might write something latter on about it if i feel like it . . . ok so what happens is that ginny met and married a muggle he still doesnt know about magic and had a baby.. the baby is less than six months old, and well things have gone bad in their marriage so Ginny writes him a leaves him a letter for when he gets home.

I might write more for this... but i might not ... but please don't hold your breath .. i dont want to be held responsible for anyone's death.


End file.
